howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Fury
|Source = Franchise}} The Fire Fury is a dragon species appearing in the Dragons: Rescue Riders series. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult Juvenile Fire Furies have a larger head size compared to body size. Their spiraling horns are smaller and not quite as twisted toward the back of the head as an adult's. The coloration is the same as an adult - a base color of red or orange and a bright white belly. Adult Fire Furies are one solid shade of red, orange, or yellow, coupled with a white underside. They have two tightly spiraled horns on their heads, that twist behind them. The horns are typically a brick red that tapers to a lighter shade at the tips. They have two wings that are shaded a red, orange, or yellow color different than their main body color. The fins on their tails also follow the same color as the wings. When they are at the stage to molt, they go to hot areas to shed their scales. Abilities Firepower Fire Furies can breathe balls or streams of fire that appear to make explosions once they reach the end of their range. The fire is likely very hot. The more Fire Furies that contribute to the blast, the more powerful it will be. When multiple Fire Furies contribute to the blast, it creates a orange and magenta explosion that creates a ring of orange fire and orange to white sparks, like fireworks. Laburn and Cinda taught Aggro to turn her fire into a short, welding-torch like blue flame that they used to warm metal enough to be bent, fuse two pieces of metal, and carve images onto stone. Laburn describes it as being "like whistling". This ability appears to require more practice. Heated Glow Aggro can make her horns and whole body glow from high heat. The glow starts in her chest and her horns, and ends up covering her whole body. It makes her skin hot enough to set fire to whatever she touches, as seen in "Iced Out" Leyla told Aggro that she was going to set fire to the trapdoor. The glow can also be used as a light source, as it lights up the nearby surroundings, allowing other dragons to see. When at full power, they leave a trail of sparks behind them as they fly. The fire can dissolve ice or snow. Skull Horns Shaped like Ram's or goat's horns, Fire Furies appear to utilize the horns on their skulls for pushing, bumping, and knocking things, including each other, similar to their usage by rams and goats. Fire Furies Laburn and Cinda are seen banging their horns together in a playful manner, creating a metallic sound, suggesting ther may be a metal component to the horns. Aggro is often seen pushing over trees and other objects with her horns. Fireproof Scales Fire Furies have fireproof scales. When rubbed in a certain way against other objects, the scales are able to produce sparks. This is seen when Aggro scrapes the edges of her wings against the ground in "Where There's Smoke", leaving a trail of sparks and smoke, serving as a smoke screen. Weaknesses Water A Fire Fury's fire ability can be doused by a generous amount of water sprayed or dumped on them. Cold According to Leyla's dragon diary, young Fire Furies do not have fully formed pyroglands, making them extremely sensitive to the cold. A Fire Fury can be rendered nearly helpless if submerged into icy cold water, which renders the Fire Fury unable to breathe fire or fly, at least until it can externally warm up enough. Wind A strong enough wind attack from another dragon is sufficient to blow back a young Fire Fury's fireball blast, as seen in "Grumblegard, Part 1". Illness Like all dragons, a Fire Fury is prone to being infected by the Dreaded Dragon Flu. If they catch the sickness, they can overheat. Certain Flora The fiery breath and body heat of a Fire Fury is ineffective against Tangle Vine. This species can become entangled in the moving vines if not careful. Behavior and Personality Fire Furies tend to have stubborn and quick-to-anger temperaments. They are also protective, even of individuals from other species. Leyla states that "Fire Furies are known to be very nimble and very clever." This species is migratory, and travels in flocks. This also demonstrates a very social nature. A separated Fire Fury will even stay with other species when alone. Two individuals, Laburn and Cinda, travel together, and never stay in the same place for long. Appearances ''Dragons: Rescue Riders Season 1 Aggro is a major protagonist in ''Dragons: Rescue Riders and is introduced in the episode "Where There's Smoke". She joins the Rescue Riders and assists on rescue missions. Two young adult Fire Furies make an appearances in "Furious Fun", luring Aggro away from her responsibilities to have fun without work. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Species from the Franchise Category:Medium Dragons Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragon Species